The unexpected
by Silver Flyer
Summary: Kurama has a twin and Naruto has a relative. Yes, I know that I suck at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know that I really have no business posting another story when I haven't updated the others in a while, but this idea stuck in my head when I read a story by Neph Champion. I suggest reading some of them, they're pretty good.

Well, here it is. Kurama has a twin, and Naruto will be getting a new relative. Hopefully, I can make it so that Minato is alive, but I'm not sure. Sorry. Anyway, on with the prologue.

SF

(Line break)

The moon shone down upon the small group of rogue ninja. The leader, a chocolate brown haired ninja from the Mist Village, cackled slightly as he glanced over at the bag the group was dragging along with them. Inside was a very important child, a child that could change the future. Not many people knew what this small group of ninja knew and almost none of them could have pulled of a heist like this. They could, however, and they did. The leader glanced at the bag again and said

"We need to get to the fortress."

The rest of the group nodded and they took to the trees. They had been going for about five, ten minutes when a crackling sound alerted them. The protector of the child had found them.

The entire group started panicking slightly, except for the leader. He was able to think straight, barely. As their Leader tried to calm them, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. The leader turned and saw it. Made from darkness and fear, it grew larger in their presence. It opened its mouth slightly, anticipating its next meal. The creature reared up in front of them and opened its large maw. A large net made of darkness shot out of it. The group could not evade in time and they were trapped. It hauled them up to its mouth before letting them dangle there. The Demon seemed to grin, a feral grin of death, before vanishing, taking the rogue group with them. The bag, left next to a river, suddenly tipped slightly and the bag fell into the river. The top opened and spilled its contents out into the cool water.

The girl was small, not even looking her six years of age, and also malnourished. Scars and slight discoloration of the skin hinted at frequent beatings. Her clothes, a thin black shirt with matching pants, were instantly soaked through and started to cling to the girl. Her hair, a sunshine gold with a bit of spiking in the bangs, floated around her head. Her fingers, long despite her mistreatment, were limp and did not even twitch. Her ears, not human ears but those of a hybrid creature, a wolf-fox, were black with just a splash of red on the tips. Her tail, that of the same hybrid, barely even twitched. The only thing that betrayed the hint of life in her was her rapidly flickering eyes, hidden beneath her eyelids. She slowly floated to the top, a small dark blot in the middle of the river.

(Flashback)

The small four year old child ran, ran from the death and horror she knew was coming. It always happened on this night, this particular night. The villagers would come for her soon, she could already hear them jeering to each other about the demon brat. She could hear the dogs baying for blood. She glanced behind her, she knew it would cost her, but she just couldn't resist. The dogs were loose, chasing her and, in her mind, they seemed to grow. Larger and larger they grew, until they stood taller than buildings. The girl gasped and ran faster, her small limbs pumping as fast as they could.

She saw the puddle, she knew it was there, yet she couldn't evade it in the night. She tripped, falling into the puddle, and she quickly clambered back to her feet before leaping away again. She knew these alleys like the back of her hand, so when she turned off and found herself in a dead end, she froze. She whirled around and froze again. They had found her. She was trapped. She felt her heartbeat speed up and her only thought as they started the beating was

'**Alone. I am alone.'**

(End Flashback)

The girl lay, unmoving, by the side of the river, her hair a bit more like burnished gold from all the water it had soaked up. Her clothes were clinging to her small figure. Her tail was sleek and skinny because of all the soaked fur. Her ears were also skinnier and seemed to be more pronounced because of all the water. Her fingers/claws were slightly curved, like they were trying to form a fist. The morning sun peered through the leaves and covered her with a nice beam of warmth.

(Mindscape)

The girl sat on a rock, the only thing worth noting in this barren wasteland. Everything else was just cracked and charred earth unable to bear life. In front of her was a large black wolf-fox with nine tails. The tips of the tails were red, to match the tips of its ears. The girl looked up at him and said

"Hello, Kuramo."

The wolf-fox, Kuramo, purred slightly, a mix between a fox purr and a wolf purr. He looked around and murmured

'**Kitoru, this is not the first time you have been kidnapped, but it **_**is**_** the first time that you have been away from the village. In fact, I'm not so sure that you could find your way back to the village. But now is not the time to talk, there are chakra signatures moving toward you.'**

Kitoru nodded and vanished from the mindscape.

(Out of Mindscape)

Kakashi Hatake sighed as he watched his friends' strange antics. Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai were arguing…again. They were getting ready to go on a mission and they were arguing. It was so typical. Kakashi sighed again.

Kakashi looked at his teammates once again before he thought

'**As Shikaku would say, troublesome.'**

Kitoru tensed, she could sense someone. Out of the bushes nearby walked a couple of ninja with the symbol of Rock on their Hitai-ate

'**Damn it.'**

Kitoru glanced back at the river and noticed a waterfall nearby. She shrugged and thought

'**It's better than being captured by another group of ninja.'**

Kitoru took off for the waterfall, hoping that it wasn't that high. When she reached the edge though, she cringed.

High was an understatement.

It was a waterfall off a freaking _**cliff**_. Kitoru turned and noticed that the rock nin had spotted her. Kitoru gulped and then leaped.

(Line break.)

Yeah, this is where I'm ending this one. Sorry.

I'll try to post again soon…maybe.

'Till then

SF


	2. Chapter 2

Just for warning, Kitoru has the last name of Namikaze, not Uzumaki. The reason being: Minato had relatives in the village and one of them had a child. There.

As for if Minato is alive, I'm not sure yet…

On to the story.

(Line)

_The clouds floated on the wind, directly over a small girl on the hilltop. Her sunshine blonde hair reached her shoulders, unruly and very spiky at the short length. Her exposed skin was covered in bruises and her wrists bled thin trails of blood. The girl looked up at the sky and sighed. Life was hard and unwanted sometimes, but to give up was not an option for the child. The girl looked at her wrists and scowled at the memory of how she got it came to mind…_

_She had been accosted on her way back home that morning and that person had sliced her arms up and then knocked her out._

_The girl looked at her healing wounds for a moment before sighing again._

Kitoru floated down the stream, blood flowing from a slowly healing wound on her head. She had survived the waterfall, much to her surprise, but had been slightly unprepared for the rapids.

Soon, the river gently deposited her on the left side bank, next to a large rock.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai halted near the river, needing to discuss their next move. Kakashi took their empty water bottles and walked downstream to get some water.

He halted next to a large rock and filled the water bottles before glancing at the rock.

It was about five feet tall and a little less than that wide. He eyesmiled and jumped onto the top of the rock to look around.

'Trees, bushes, unconscious girl, rocks…wait, unconscious girl?'

Kakashi leaped down next to the unconscious girl and felt her pulse. He frowned and then gently picked her up, before returning to the others.

Kitoru opened her eyes, instantly wary. She sat up and glanced around, eyes constantly scanning the area. He relaxed slightly when she saw three Leaf nin arguing. She hesitantly spoke up

"Hello."

All three of the ninja snapped their heads around to look at her. She tilted her head asked

"Where am I and who are you?"

The silver haired one answered first

"You are in the Land of Fire, near Konohagakure. I am Hatake Kakashi, the brunet is Asuma, and the black haired one is Kurenai. We found you knocked out at the bank of the river."

Kitoru nodded slowly and then smiled slightly and said

"My name is Namikaze Kitoru."

And cut.

Sorry for the wait, but nothing is coming to mind really well at the moment. I have ideas for other stories, but I'll actually make more than one chapter before I post them.

I thank you for your patience and hope that you will continue reading.

Silver Flyer~


End file.
